


Ну, где же ручки?

by Ailuropoda_Aprica, WTF_Frostiron_2019



Series: WTF Frostiron 2019: драбблы (от G до PG-13) [15]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailuropoda_Aprica/pseuds/Ailuropoda_Aprica, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Frostiron_2019/pseuds/WTF_Frostiron_2019
Summary: Даже самая простая спасательная миссия может пойти не так.





	Ну, где же ручки?

За свою жизнь Тони Старк побывал в громадном количестве переделок, не единожды оказывался на волосок от смерти, но всё же умудрялся придумать выход и уцелеть. Он искренне считал, что после Таноса-то уже ничего не страшно, и потому спасать пленников, запертых на горящем складе оружия и взрывчатки, полетел с мыслью: «Я только туда и обратно, прогулка будет лёгкой».

Свою ошибку он осознал часом позже, оказавшись запертым с исчерпанным ресурсом наноброни на одном из подземных уровней склада. Забравшись на медленно плавящийся металлический шкаф, он с досадой смотрел на тлеющий пол из горючего пластика и остатков оружейных материалов, параллельно рассчитывая, надолго ли хватит воздуха. О том, чтобы пройти к двери по полу, не могло быть и речи — брошенный на него носовой платок вспыхнул, даже не успев коснуться поверхности. Для полёта брони уже не осталось, а помощь…

Да, Тони успел запросить помощь, скинув координаты склада остальным Мстителям, вот только все они находились далеко. А едкий дым, заставляющий слезиться глаза, клубился повсюду, так что даже чудом не погасшую пока лампочку удавалось различать уже с трудом.

Находясь в маленьком шаге от отчаяния, щурясь и откашливаясь, сдерживая приступы тошноты, Тони дёрнулся от внезапного грохота и крепко зажмурился, едва увидев ослепительно яркий поток света, хлынувший с потолка. Впрочем, свечение быстро погасло, и перед рискнувшим взглянуть Тони возник тот, кого встретить он рассчитывал меньше всего: в синем кожаном костюме и синем же плаще с жёлтой подкладкой на него в упор смотрел Локи, под ногами которого расползался лёд.

— Точно! Ты же… — Тони закашлялся, не договорив: дым явно не располагал к восторженным возгласам, а Локи на это лишь хмыкнул.

— Твои друзья попросили помощи у царя Асгарда. Он выбрал для этой миссии меня.

— Скажи проще: закинул того, кто попался под руку. Рад тебя видеть, олень. Сможешь потушить?

Слегка поморщившись от услышанного прозвища, Локи покачал головой.

— Не вижу смысла.

— Но…

— Но я всё же заберу тебя.

— Идёт!

Тони свесил ноги со шкафа, ожидая второго появления Радужного моста. Всё складывалось удачно: пара секунд магического путешествия до нового Асгарда в Норвегии, потом можно будет вылететь первым рейсом в Нью-Йорк и…

Локи неторопливо подошёл к шкафу и снисходительно посмотрел на Тони снизу вверх.

— Тор не станет открывать Биврёст снова, Старк.

— Что?

— Однако, как я и сказал, я готов забрать тебя.

Всё, на что хватило Тони в первые секунды — это на возмущённое: «Эй!», когда Локи бесцеремонно стащил его за ноги со шкафа и закинул себе на плечо.

Потом слова всё же нашлись:

— Стоп-стоп-стоп, Локи!.. Локи, подожди!.. Олень, да стой же ты!

Вырываться всерьёз было глупо — тлеющий пол никуда не делся, а Локи просто шёл по нему из одной комнаты в другую, никуда особенно не торопясь. Тони чувствовал, что он улыбается, и, в общем-то, даже его понимал: наследник асгардского престола явно наслаждался моментом. Ну, а кто бы не наслаждался? Вот только болтаться вниз головой на плече всё равно было неудобно, к тому же после дыма…

Тони вспомнил, что первым на компромисс идёт тот, кто умнее, и тяжело вздохнул:

— Слушай, я осознал. И каюсь. Не обрадовался тебе, как твоё высочество заслуживает, и всё такое...

— Продолжай.

— Да. Я к чему веду: твоя накидка болтается перед моим лицом, и тебе вряд ли понравится, если я вытру об неё нос и…

— Только попробуй!

— Вот, раз уж мы оба этого не хотим, надо решить проблему.

Локи остановился перед одним из немногих уцелевших столов и сгрузил Тони на него.

— Что ты предлагаешь, Старк?

— Хочу к тебе на ручки, — тут же выпалил Тони, постаравшись состроить умоляющее лицо. Получилось, правда, плоховато: на Кота из «Шрэка» он при всём желании не тянул, но альтернатива в виде роли дамочки, которую тащит в пещеру первобытный человек, прельщала его ещё меньше. Староват он стал для таких ролёвок.

У Локи дёрнулись уголки губ.

— В смысле, я хотел сказать, что очень ценю то, как ты нашёл на меня время в своём крайне плотном графике, и…

— Продолжай про ручки, — оборвал его Локи с невозмутимым лицом, и Тони снова постарался воспроизвести взгляд Кота в сапогах.

— Они у тебя сильные. Очень сильные ручки, на которых так и хочется полежать… то есть повисеть… В общем, чтобы ты меня ими нёс туда, куда нам надо. Я… — Тони сглотнул, поморщившись от боли в пересохшем горле. — Я, можно сказать, всю жизнь мечтал о таких вот ручках, к тому же способных меня поднять, понести и… Ещё?

— Пожалуй, пока достаточно, — сжалился Локи, хотя вид имел до неприличия довольный, и с лёгкостью поднял Тони. — Кому, как не богам, исполнять самые сокровенные желания смертных?

— Да-да. Вы такие, вы можете, — отозвался Тони, положив левую руку ему на шею. Тёплую шею, несмотря на лёд под ногами.

Ощущения были странными, но всё же лучше, чем вниз головой. Так, по крайней мере, не укачивало и имелась возможность видеть всё вокруг и изучать гордый профиль Локи, выглядящего так, будто он по пять раз на день таскает мидгардцев из огня.

Тони шумно вздохнул. Поразмыслив немного, опустил руку и прижался щекой к надёжному плечу. Усталость и отравление угарным газом давали о себе знать, глаза закрывались сами собой.

— Ты хотел ко мне на ручки, чтобы поспать?

— Это реакция на отравление, Локи. Лёгкое отравление, да, — всё-таки большую часть времени я вдыхал фильтрованный воздух, но слабость в таких условиях — первый симптом.

Локи изменил положение рук так, чтобы прижать правую Тони между лопаток — и почти сразу тот ощутил, как легко стало дышать.

— Стоило сказать сразу, Старк.

— Ты прочистил мне лёгкие?

— Убрал всё, что отравляло тебя, чтобы не мешало исполнять твою мечту.

— М-м? — Тони встретился с ним взглядом.

Локи усмехнулся.

— Когда ещё тебе удастся забраться на ручки к богу и хорошо поспать?


End file.
